After All The Rain
by Kelsey165
Summary: *Chapter 10 Please Review Cause It Feels Like No One's Reading This. (Journey)
1. Default Chapter

Courtney stepped out of the shower with a half smile on her face,it was nice to be home.Sure, she was still worried about running into A.J but she had done the right thing he was the one who tried to use her to get to Sunny and Michael and then cheated on her. As far as she was concerened her life with A.J was over.  
  
She had finished drying her hair and getting dressed and was just starting to put on her shoes when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey" "Hey Sonny" Courtney Couldn't Help Smiling "So uh, everything go okay?" he asked "Well yeah the flight was smooth and umm well my layer said A.J should get the divorce paper's by tomorrow..wheather he'll sing them or not while thats a different story" "Yeah well I'm sending Marco over to ya know..stay with you" Sonny Replied. Courtney Sighed "Sonny..." "Just to make sure you get to work allright" "I'm sure i can manage sunny" Courtney said "Right okay so he'll be there in about 10 minutes" Courtney laughed "hey Sonny thanks ya know for everything" and with that she placed the reciever back on its hook, picked up a magazine and settled down on the choach to wait for Margo.  
  
Sonny clicked off his cell phone smiling to himself. "Marco, I need you to make sure courtney gets to work allright" Marco left with a "yes sir" and Sonny went over to the wetbar to fix himself a drink. Sonny turned to the shound of the door opening. "Hey" "Hey Jason your back" "Dont tell me you forgot i was do back today" Sonny Laughed "Are you kidding? how could I?How's it feel to be home?" "Good man as nice as the island is I kinda missed certain things about this place" "Especially me" The two men turned as Carly entered the room. "Thats what i was afraid of"Jason replied and him and Sonny started cracking up. "Oh you know you missed me"Carly replied embracing Jason. "Where are you going?"Sonny asked Carly. "I was going to go check on courtney if thats okay with you"Carly answered "Well she's at work so you might wanna ya know wait" Sonny said as his phone rang "Excuse me" he replied turning away. Carly sighned and turned to Jason "You havent met courtney yet have you jase?"she asked "Carly i juss got back what do you think?" "Haha very funny your gonna love her shes so butaful and funny and smart and sweet...and single now" "Oh no stop right there i know what your trying to do Carly and i dont need you with one of your plains" Jason said. "Me Plains?i dont know what your talking about im just saying that Sonny has a great sister thats all"Carly said with a smile "Uh huh im sure he does but im going to uhh juss go"Jason replied with a laugh and with that left the penthouse.  
  
Courtney cleared away the empty plates and whipped down the counter with a smile to the one man sitting next to the empty spaces. She looked outside where Marco was standing in front of the door she smiled knowing very well that he had called Sonny after she got here to ask if he should stay until the end of her shift. Just then she say a man outside the doors who was by far one of the most butaful men she had ever seen he had dark hair spiked up at the front and the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen the kind that could burn right threw you.She felt herself frown as she say Elizabeth greet him with a warm hug.She was about to turn away when she say this man go over to Marco and greet him like they'd known eachother for years Courtney watched them talk for a couple more minutes before he turned and left. As she watched him walk away Courtney couldnt help smiling. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N-Hey Everyone This Is My First Fanfic And I Was Really Nervous To Know What You All Thought Of It So I Just Wanna Say Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed It Really Means A Lot To Me And Keep Them Coming And If You Have Any Story Ideas Just Let Me Know Thanks Again And Here's Chapter Two...

"What are you up to Carly?" Sonny Asked  
"Nothing why do i have to be up to something i just thought that you'd want your best friend and your sister to meet i mean they are two of the most important people in your life but if you don't think they deserve a dinner to meet each other thats fine.."  
"i didn't say that" Sonny interupted "then whats the problem?i don't understand why you hate my idea"she replied with a fake frown.  
"what?no its not about hating your idea its just.."  
"Great" Carly interupted its all settled dinner here tonight at lets say 6:30 great oh what hunny? i think Michele's calling me excuse me" Sonny opened his mouth but before he could say anything Carly was up the stairs.

"Can i get you anything else today?" Courtney asked the couple sitting in Kelly's "No Okay Have a good day" She replied and set there check on the table and picked up there plates.  
"So um Elizabeth?.."Courtney started  
"Yeah?"Elizabeth replied barely looking up.  
"Who was uh who was that guy i saw you with yesterday ya know outside?"  
Elizabeth looked up "what?"  
Courtney blushed "i was just wondering ya know who he was cause iv never seen him around here before thats all"  
Elizabeth smiled "well you better get used to it thats Jason   
Courtney started at Elizabeth a second before saying "Sonny's Jason?"  
"Yupp in the flesh"Elizabeth Smiled  
"wow i mean i always heard Carly and Sonny but i never i mean um are you two like ya know..."  
Elizabeth laughed "together?no well i mean we had this thing before he left and i kinda think well i mean i think were gonna pick up where we left off i mean no were not together i mean not yet anyway oh god look at me im gonna shut up now"  
Courtney smiled "thats great for you i mean that ya know.."  
"hey" Courtney turned to the sound of Carlys voice "Hey"she greeted her friend with a smile "I need to talk to you"Carly said getting right to the point."What are you doing tonight?"

"What do you mean a inintroductory dinner?"Jason asked with a frown.  
"its just uh i want you to come to dinner tonight to meet my sister and uh ya know,,"Sonny searched for the right words scratching his head  
"wait you want me to or carly wants me too?" Jason asked  
"its important to her okay plus i mean it wont be that bad you have to meet my sister anyway and this way you get a free meal oudda the deal.."  
"Yeah"Jason interrupted "With Carly breathing down my neck the whole time about what to say and what im wearing..."  
Sonny Smiled "we might as well just do it now cause you know she'll keep it up until she gets what she wants...so what do ya say?"  
"That depends" Jason smiled "what are we having?"  
Sonny Chuckled.

"Why though i mean why do we have to have a whole big dinner just for us to meet it seems like an awful lotta work..."  
"No no no its not at all"Carly insisted "I wanna do it"  
"Still i mean Jason dosent look like the type who would wanna go threw all the trouble..."  
"Wait a minute you'v met Jason"Carly asked  
"Yeah well no i mean kind of i uh from a far"Courtney said  
"so how did u know it was him then"Carly frowned  
"well i i uh asked Liz ya know who he was"Courtney looked away and felt herself blush  
Carly smiled "Uh huh..why are you blushing Courtney?"  
"What im not"  
Carly smiled "yes you are Courtney do you have a crush on Jason?"  
"What no Carly your making to big a deal oudda this and i mean in case you havent noticed hes pretty much off limits i mean him and Liz seem to be.."  
Carly interrupted her "Seem to be what? she dididn'tay anything did she? i don't like her she's trouble"  
Courtney laughed "Carly weather you like her or not it seems pretty clear that Jason does"  
Carly frowned "what do you mean? no no no there just friends which is to much if you ask me i mean i don't trust the girl personally shes just not good enough for Jason where as someone like you well thats a different story.."  
Courtney Interupted her "uh huh right carly i gotta get home now so talk to you later"   
"6:30 don't late"Carly shouted after her as Courtney walked out the door 

Courtney stood on the docks hugging herself tightly she felt a small smile creep on her face and she took a deep breath turned around and started home....to get ready. 


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney stood in front of her bedroom mirror with two shirts in her hand. Holding the red one up to her, she frowned. "I guess i could wear a dress, but then it would look like I'm trying to hard." she said aloud. "Oh, this is silly. I mean god Courtney just pick a shirt its Sonny and Carly and...Jason. It's just dinner its not like he's gonna care what you wear.. He's?..Did i just say he's? oh god I'm cracking up!"she threw the blue shirt down and slipped the red one over her head. She slammed her bedroom door and walked out of her apartment only to come back in again, change into the blue shirt, and re-apply her lip gloss. Then she really did leave.

*****************************************

"I'm just saying, would it have killed you to wear something a little more.."Carly started.  
"See? See? Sonny what did i tell you?"Jason interrupted.  
"What? I'm just saying is all i mean come on.." but the knocking on the door cut off the end of her sentence. Carly swung open the door and embraced Courtney "Hey, you made it!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late,"Courtney replied 

"Don't worry about it...Courtney this is Jason. Jason this is Courtney, Sonny's sister and my very good friend."  
Courtney stuck out her hand and said "It's nice to finally meet you." Inside she cursed herself for not wearing the red shirt.  
Jason took her hand. "It's nice to meet you too." Well, he thought, she was beautiful he would give Carly that.  
"Okay, now dinner should be ready..."Carly frowned at the sound of Sonny's cell phone. "No No No No No!! Not tonight Sonny!!"she began whining   
Sonny held up his hand and picked up the phone "Yeah..No..okay..yeah..no, it's not a problem.. Okay..Bye"  
Sonny looked at Jason "We have to go."  
Carly frowned. "Why? Why now? What's so important?"  
"Sorry baby, we'll talk later," Sonny replied with a kiss to Carly's cheek "Bye Court." 

"It was nice meeting you,"Jason replied, and with that they were both gone.

"Ahhhh! I cant believed this! This is not what was supposed to happen. Now everything is ruined. The whole mood is gone. I cant believe this! I mean, this isn't the way it was supposed to work out..."  
Courtney cut her off "What are you talking about Carly?.....Carly you didn't actually think that me and Jason we're gonna see each other and fall into each other's arms and it would be love at first sight, did you? 'Cause if so you're nuts," she laughed.  
Carly frowned."I didn't picture it like that, but i mean we didn't even make it through dinner.. and you look so nice and maybe after Jason would have offered to walk you home and then..."  
Courtney laughed "Carly we've barely said two words to each other. I mean, sure it would have been nice to have dinner but it's fine, really."  
Carly frowned. "No, it's not fine. Not for me. You like him, Courtney, I saw the way your eyes lit up earlier at Kelly's and now this is ruined"  
Courtney looked away "What? No, I don't like anyone. I mean is he cute? Yeah, but look at him -- who wouldnt think he's cute? And as far as the dinner goes, we can do it another time."  
Carly smiled and pulled Courtney into a hug.

****************************************8

Carly swung open the door to Jason's penthouse and looked around  
"Feel free. "Carly turned at the sound of Jason's voice and frowned.  
"I can't believe you guys missed the dinner and it turned out to be nothing. What is nothing by the way?"  
"What? Oh. Something with the 5 families just blown a little overboard thats all its not a big deal"  
Carly laughed "Yeah not to you..so what do you think?"  
"Think?"Jason asked  
"Yeah ya know of Courtney?"  
"Oh. She seems nice"  
"She seems nice? Thats all you have to say?"  
"What do you want me to say Carly? Even though i only met her for about 5 minutes I think I' ll end up marrying her?"Jason laughed at his own joke  
"You're really funny. Fine then i guess you don't want to know what she had to say about you," with that Carly headed to the door  
"Wait, wait, uh what do you mean she said something about me?"  
Carly smiled "I think she likes you."  
Jason laughed "Uh huh, she prolly said i seemed nice and you took that as she's falling in love with me."  
Carly frowned and opened the door "Yeah, you're prolly right and Courtney was wrong -- you so arent cute." And then she was gone.  
Jason smiled to himself.

*************

A.J ripped open the manila envelope and frowned as he flipped through the papers "What the hell..." He mumbled out loud.....

A/N-Okay that's chapter 3 and i know what you're thinking what a tease i am but i mean Courtney cant see Jason then 1 chapter later they're madly in love lol Also although Elizabeth will be causing problems soon dont worry i am journey all the way so if you're hoping for a Liz/Jason story here YOU WONT FIND IT!!!!!! LoL Sorry anyway thanks for reading and let me know if you want me to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

A.J threw open the door of Kelly's divorce paper's in hand. He looked around and spotted Courtney in the far corner of the restaurant waiting on a young couple.

He marched over to her holding up the paper's he asked rather loudly "What the hell is this?"

Courtney looked around and with an embarrassed exsperison on her face said "AJ we can talk about this later I'm working now"

"NO NO" He looked around and lowered his voice "We'll talk about it now and what..what are you wearing? Are you trying to give the impression to all of Port Charles that my wife is easy?"

"I'm not your wife A.J not anymore"

A.J looked at her "Outside now"and with that turned and walked out the door.

Courtney looked to Penny for help. Penny nodded, letting Courtney know she would watch her table's for a few minute's.

Courtney removed her apron and walked out of Kelly's.

"Okay A.J first of all you have no right to come to the place i work and cause a scene no right AT ALL" Courtney said.

A.J laughed "No right at all?Your my wife!"

Courtney looked away "No I'm not not..anymore"

A.J frowned "Look I'm not saying i didn't make mistake's but we can work this out I..I love you"

"You don't know what love is A.J you love the fact that I'm Sonny's sister that's all you really cared about and that's fine it's over with ok I just wanna put this all behind me so let's just do this it's better for everyone"

"For everyone?No it's not look we.."

Courtney cut him off "There is no we A.J god,you...you used me to get to my brother you used me you made me believe that you loved me and then you used me do you have any idea what that feels like?As much as i hate you A.J for what you did to me i hope that you never have to know what that feels like cause i would wish that upon no one..you say you love me so if you do just give me the divorce" And with that Courtney turned to go back into Kelly's, but A.J grabbed her arm.

"I'm not giving you anything and your not going anywhere" A.J said in a cold voice.  
"Ow A.J your hurting me let go of me"Courtney said in pain.

"Not until we talk about this"

"There's nothing to talk about just ow A.J let go" but A.J only tightened his Grasp on her wrist.

"Are you deaf A.J because usually when someone tells you to let go of them it means they don't want you touching them" A.J Turned to the sound of Jason's voice.

A.J smiled but didn't let go of Courtney. "Well i see Sonny finally let you come home of course no one let me know i would have thrown you a party"

"Again A.J can you hear cause I'm pretty sure i just told you to let go of Courtney"

A.J dropped Courtney's wrist. "What?Do you think she needs protecting from her own husband?If she need's it from anyone it's you...You should be sure to tell Sonny that" A.J continued now looking at Courtney.

Jason walked over to A.J and putting his face really close to AJ's Said in a voice just above a whisper "I'm warning you if you continue to harass her I'll make it so your not around to harass anyone ever again"

A.J backed away from Jason and looking at Courtney said "This isn't over" And then turned and left.

Jason turned to Courtney. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Courtney Replied rubbing her wrist."You must think I'm pretty stupid huh? Believeing someone like A.J could really love me god, I even think I'm stupid."

"You wanted to believe in love...what's so stupid about that?"

Courtney smiled."Thank you for just thank you"

Jason nodded "I'll walk you back in"

Courtney nodded and turned to go back inside as she opened the door Jason put his hand on the small of her back and dropped it as soon as they we're threw the doorway.Courtney blushed, it was funny how a touch so gentle and small she could feel all over.

A/N-Mmkay guys that's chapter 4 i know it's short but i have some chapters coming up good one's as long as you guy's want me to continue i will just let me know what you think and THANK YOU to everyone who reviews they really make me day so keep it up cause the more i get the faster i write LoL thanks again   
Love Always *Kelsey* 


	5. chapter 5

**"Don't be such a baby"**

Courtney crossed her arms pretending to be mad "I am not being a baby easy for you to say your not the one in pain"

Jason laughed "It's a sliver how much pain can you be in?"

Courtney smiled,she liked this she liked that her and Jason had become friends that she could laugh with him he made her feel like a good person.

"Are you going to help me or not?"She asked

Jason laughed "Well are you going to let me see it instead of pulling away every time i even look at it"

Courtney held out her hand and Jason took it.

Carly smiled from the doorway of the kitchen watching Jason and Courtney she knew that they would end up together they had too she had plained on it and her plains always worked.

"Ow" Courtney cried pulling away "That hurt and you said you were just going to look at it"

Jason smiled. "I was looking i tap you and you cry out in pain"

Courtney playfully punched him in the arm.

Courtney picked up her purse and sighed "Well I'm going to work I'll see you guy's later" She smiled at Carly and Jason then left.

Carly turned to Jason "You guy's sure have been spending a lot of time together lately"

Jason smiled "Yeah we have...don't you have something to do?"

Carly smiled "Nope.......so you like her huh?"

Jason looked away "What do you mean like?...look i have to go" And he started to the door.

Carly smiled after him calling out "Jason and Courtney sitting in a tree K..I..S..S..."

***********************************

Courtney wiped down the counter and looked around A.J hadn't made any more visits to her since last week still though she got nervous he would she wasn't even sure what he was capable of anymore.

"Hey Jason it's me" Courtney turned to the sound of Elizabeth's voice, she was on the phone. Courtney couldn't help overhearing Elizabeth's end of the conversation. "I wanted to see you to talk about something's i mean i haven't really seen you much since you got back..well i was hoping tonight i get off at 5..okay c-ya then bye"

Liz hung up the phone and turned around all smile's. 

Courtney smiled back "Everything okay I mean i couldnt help over hearing.."

Elizabeth laughed "Yeah don't worry everything's fine it's just I think tonight is gonna be when me and Jason finally ya know get back together"

Courtney swallowed "Are you uh nervous?"

Elizabeth shrugged "Not really i mean Jason's a great guy he's just so sweet I mean like how he's so nice to you just because of Sonny I mean most people wouldn't put up with it but Jason knows family is important to Sonny so he does whatever he can to be nice to you ya know for Sonny's sake"

Courtney looked away. "Uh,Elizabeth Jason and I are friends Sonny dosen't have much much to do with it"

Elizabeth shrugged "Yeah right of course I'm just saying that Jason's a great guy to put up with certain things because of his work that's all" Liz turned around and went into the back room.

Courtney frowned.

*******************************************

"Well you arn't ackshally going are you?"

"God Carly don't you have a life at all?she said she needed to talk to me about something" Jason replied.

Carly frowned. "Its a trick! I don't think you should go"

"Okay"Jason replied picking up his leather jacket and heading out the door.

*****************************************  
Courtney watched Liz go outside and wait for Jason and then say then leave together. She felt sick to her stomach.  
**************************************  
*About an hour later on the dock's*

"We've talked about everything Elizabeth except for the reason you wanted to meet me in the first place"Jason said.

Liz smiled. "Yeah..Jason do you ever think about what could have happened if you never went to the island I mean we were..."

Jason stopped her "Liz don't don't do this we dididn'treak up because i was going to the isislande broke up because we weren't right for each other I mean we had problems you couldn't deal with my work and the life i lead we we're always fighting we had good times but we we're not meant to be involved not like that"

Elazabth looked down "How do you know though I mean..."

"I just do and I think...I think deep down you know it too"

Elizabth wiped at her tears "I don't know what i know anymore" And then she hugged him.

************************************

Courtney stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Jason and Elizabeth holding each other on the dock's she turned around and went the other way.

*****************************************

Carly swung open the door of the penthouse. "Courtney what's the matter?"

"Is..is Sonny here?"Courtney asked stepping inside.

"No he's out what's the matter?" Carly asked shutting the door.

"I like Jason" Courtney simply replied.

Carly smiled. "That's not something to cry about hunny"

Courtney looked down. "And Jason likes Liz"

Carly stared at her a minute. "What?..no no hunny he dosen't that that's over has been for a long time"

Courtney shook her head. "No Liz told me today that she was going to talk to Jason about ya know getting back together and i just saw them on the docks....all over each other"

Carly shook her head. "No..that can't be oh Courtney" She replied pulling her friend into a hug. "You really like him a lot don't you?"

Courtney pulled away looked Carly in the eye and replied "Yeah I do"

Carly smiled. "Why?"

Courtney looked at her coconfused"Why do I like him?"

Carly nodded "Yeah why?"

"I don't know"Courtney paused. "I like how when we're going into or leaving a room how he put's his hand on the small of my back as if to protecte from something, I like how he makes me laugh about stupid thing's, I like how when he's talking to me it feels like I'm the only other person in the world,I like how sometimes when he look's at me it feels like he can see right threw me, I like how I know he'd do anything for the people he cares about, I like how when he walks me home he insist's going in just to make sure my psyco ex-husband diden't some how get in, I like how he's sweet and gentle despite what other people might say he's so gentle....but most of all i like how he is all these things and he does all these thing's without even relizing it because that's just who he is.

Carly felt tears filling her eye's.

Courtney looked down. "Turns out I'm just a joke though cause the truth is if it wasent for Sunny Jason prolly wouldn't even know my name.....too bad thing's cant alway's turn out the way you want them too" And with that she walked out of the penthouse, down the stairs, and into the cool night she decided after all she needed to be alone.

A/N-okay guy's you can thank Karlie for this one i wasen't going to write anymore until i read her review LOL well that's chapter 5 tell me what you think!!Thanks  
Love always ~Kelsey~ 


	6. chapter 6

A/N- Okay this is chapter 6 and I know you guy's must be ready to strangle me so I'm giving you a fair warning sit back and relax cause this chapter is journey all the way!And although this was really at the beginning met to be a Courtney/Jason get together fic iv decided to keep going I mean I have some more tricks up my sleeve that is of course if you all want me too:) I received the following review today 

wow, that was beautiful. i hope you update soon and please keep writing for this story.i really like it.and thank you for reviewing my stories, I'm really glad you like my stuff.and i thought the way Courtney said how she liked Jason, that was awsome. and Elizabeth should die next chapter, i hate her.Ric tornThanks,Isabelle8

HAHAHAHAHA!!! Hmmm......Elizabeth should die huh?ahahha Do you all agree with this cause I mean I can always see what i can do:) Thanks To everyone who revied I love them! And now here's chapter 6!!

Courtney turned off the T.V and sighed, There was nothing on at all, She had called into work knowing that right now she couldn't face Elizabeth. This is so stupid Courtney thought I look pathetic. She got up and went to get in the shower she decided even if she wasn't going to work she was going to get ready for the day.

********************************************************

*Sonny, Jason & Carly In Penthouse 4*

Sonny frowned. "What's wrong with you today?"

Carly shrugged "Nothing I Have to go pick up Michael now so I'll see you later"

Sonny shook his head. "No I'll..I'll take care of Michael you can ya know stay here and just rest you look tired"

Carly nodded and sonny left.

"Okay Carly what's wrong?" Jason asked.

Carly just gave him a look and then turned to leave the room.

"Fine" Jason said opening the door. "If you don't wanna tell me I can't help you now can I?"

"Courtney likes you!"

Jason smiled. "I like her too.."

Carly cut him off. "No she likes you like really likes you"

Jason shut the door. "She ah she told you?"

Carly nodded. "Not that it matters since your obously to wrapped up in Liz which by the way i would have liked to hear about"

Jason looked at her confused. "Whoa hold on what what about me and Liz..there there is no me and Liz"

Carly looked up hopeful. "But yesterday Courtney saw you two one the docks and..."

"Oh god" Jason replied rubbing the back of his head. "Is she..Is she okay?"

Carly looked away. "I haven't talked to her since last night I tried to call her a couple times but no one answered I don't so there is no you and Liz" Carly turned around but was only greeted by the silence of the empty room and the door still open from where Jason had left second's before.

********************************************************

Courtney looked at herself in the mirror her hair all done her make-up on and her white tank-top and blue fadded jeans fit her perfectly. She looked butaful but inside she was dying. She felt tears behind her eye lids but held them back.The sound of the door broke her thought's and she walked out of her room to get the door.

She swung open the door and was greeted by the blue eye's she knew all to well.

"Jason..." Courtney trailed off.

"Can I ah..come in?" He asked.

Courtney stepped back and let him in then shut the door.

"I talked to Carly.."Jason started.

Courtney looked up surprised. "You..You did?..Jason look whatever Carly told you forget it I'm fine I mean I know that your with Liz and that's great"

Jason tried to talk. "Courtney.."

But Courtney kept going. "I mean Elizabeth is beautiful and.."

"Your beautiful" Jason cut her off.

Courtney looked at him and then allowed a small smile to creep on her face. "You and Elizabeth.."

"There is no me and Elizabeth" He replied walking over to her and he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Not now not ever"

Courtney let out a breath she had been holding in. Jason leaned in and kissed her so gently on the lips she could almost not feel it. Then he pulled away only to lean back in and kiss her again this time more passionately!

Jason pulled away so there forhead's we're still touching.

"You know what this mean's don'tyou?"He asked.

Courtney smiled. "Yeah..Carly was right"

Jason smiled and we fade with them embraced.in anther kiss.

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews hey make my day and I'mso happy i have people who follow my story everyday and Jody-I'm sure you can write!!!and thanks for the review it was really nice it took me months to be brave enough to put up a story i think that you would do well if you put up a story!!!!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!!!! and feel free to IM me under Kelsey165 or e-mail me at punkrockgurl1228@aol.com 


	7. chapter 7

A/N-Hey everyone I was only kidding about the Liz dying thing LOL Ackshally after this chapter I'm thinking about stopping I got a really mean e-mail saying that this story was horrible um okay FYI Jim sorry if you don't like my work but no one is forcing you to read it seriously anyway to everyone who reads this because THEY LIKE IT! tell me what you think:)

Courtney woke up the next morning 10 minute's before her alarm went off. Usally she hated getting up so early especially when she knew she had to work an open to close, not that she didn't need the money,but today was different there was no pushing the snooze button until the last possible minute, no not today. She rolled over and patted Rosie on the head smiling she whispered in her dog's ear. "And as it turns out sometimes thing's can turn out the way you want them too" With that she got up put on her bathrobe and went into the living room, She was just starting into the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. "Hmm" She thought, "Who could that be"

She swung open the door and was greeted by a smiling Jason with two cup's of coffee in hand.

She smiled. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Well I figured I wasn't going to get to see you all day and I know you hate getting up in the morning so I thought I'd help you wake up"He replied, walking in.

Courtney closed the door and turned to him. "That is so sweet" She said kissing him.

She pulled away and smiled. "I love this"

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"This" Courtney replied. "You bringing me coffee I just love this whole thing and I love I love I love kissing you"She replied leaning in and kissing him again.

Jason laughed. "Well I love kissing you too"

And then they kissed some more.

***********************************************

Jason opened the door to his penthouse his smile turned into a frown when he saw Carly standing in the doorway.

"What..what are you doing here?" He asked her.

Carly ignored the question. "You didn't come home until late last night and you were gone early this morning I know this what I don't know is where you were care to fill me in?"

Jason looked away. "Okay Carly I was..."

Carly cut him off. "Ohh your face say's it all you found her you told her you loved her and that you wanted to be with her and now you guy's are moving in together am I am I right? How did you go about it we're you just like.."

Jason held up his hands. "Whoa whoa hang on a minute slow down Carly my head is spinning....yeah I talked to Courtney"

"And?"Carly asked.

Jason smirked. "And we decided we're gonna ya know?...be together"

Carly beamed. "Oh my god that's the sweetest thing I ever heard I knew it I absolutely knew it what did I tell you the very first time you came back I said I said I was right yet again..."

Jason laughed."Carly breath Okay breath"

Carly stopped and looked at him. "I'm waiting" She replied.

Jason shrugged and mumbled. "You were right Carly"

Carly smiled."What I couldn't I couldn't hear what you said did you say Carly your right?"

"I'm not saying it again" He replied.

Carly smiled. "This is so great I Can't wait to tell Sonny and then.."

"Whoa whoa" Jason cut her off. "No..no one is telling Sonny not yet"

Carly frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Me and Courtney are going to tell Sonny when..when we're ready until then you need to keep your mouth shut which i know will be hard for you but you have to just until me and Courtney are ready to tell him?...Okay?" Jason asked.

Carly shrugged. "Fine....only if you say it again though"

******************************************

Courtney wiped down the last of the table's and turned to Elizabeth. "Ya know Liz you can take off I mean I don't mind finishing up here"

Elizabeth nodded."If your sure that would be great"

Courtney smiled and nodded then she watched Liz get her jacket and leave.

Courtney smiled and walked over to the phone where she punched in Jason's number.

"Hello?"She heard him answer.

Courtney smiled. "Hey it's me"

"Hey" He replied. "Your home already?"

Courtney sighed. "No no I'm not but um well I'm at Kelly's and everyone left for the night so I thought that maybe you could um...." Courtney felt herself blush.

"Maybe I could what?" Jason laughed.

Courtney smiled. "Are you gonna come over here and see me or not?"

Jason smiled. "I'll see you in na few minutes"

Courtney hung up the phone, turned on the radio, and started cleaning up.A few minute's later Jason walked in.

Courtney smiled. "Hey I'm so glad to see you" She said walking over to him and kissing him.

"Mmm"He replied. "I'm glad to see you too"

"I'm almost done here" Courtney replied walking back over to the counter. Courtney smiled as a song came on the radio. "I love this song" She replied.

Jason smiled. "I suppose you want me to ask you to dance"

Courtney blushed. "No I didn't mean that you don't have to.."

"Courtney would you like to dance?" Jason asked.

"I would love too"Courtney replied.

Jason took Courtney's hand and put it in his own then placed his other hand around her waste and Courtney let her other hand rest on his chest. 

**_(Song Playing)Cause I Am Hanging On Every Word Your Sayin And Even If You Don't Wanna Speak Tonight That's Allright Allright With me Cause I Want Nothing More Than To Sit Outside Heaven's Door And Listen To You Breathing It's Where I Wanna Be..._**

Courtney was so close to him right now she felt like a princess, Neither of them say Elizabeth peering threw the front window at them.

**_**Cause I Am Hanging On Every Word Your Sayin And Even If You Don't Wanna Speak Tonight That's Allright Allright With me Cause I Want Nothing More Than To Sit Outside Heaven's Door And Listen To You Breathing It's Where I Wanna Be..._**

A/N-Song credits go to life house "breathing"beautiful song download if you get the chance:) let me know what you think!!!


	8. chapter eight

A/N-Hey Guy's Thanks For The Reviews I Like Them A Lot They Make My Day So Here's The Next Chapter Tell Me What You Think.Sorry It's So Short!

*Courtney & Jason In Jason's Penthouse*

Courtney Sighed, And Jason put his arm around her.

"You know we have to tell him sometime but I mean if you wanna wait..."Jason started,But Courtney interrupted him.

"No no your right Sonny need's to know I just I'm a little nervous about how he's goin to take it but let's just...let's go now before I lose my nerve" Jason nodded and they headed toward the door but before they could open it Carly came barging in.

"I told him" She replied.

Jason frowned. "Told who?what?.......Carly!"

Carly looked away. "It kinda slipped out and I mean shouldnt you be thanking me now by the time you go to talk to him he'll have um...cooled down"

Courtney looked worried. "Cool down what do you mean was he angry?"

Carly sighed. "Well I mean I guess he just would have been liked to be told I mean everyone knows he all ready fiind's it dangerous enough with you being his sister and all but when i told him he seemed well...."

Courtney didn't listen to anymore she walked over swung open the door and stomped across the hall,Anger taking over what right did Sonny have to say who she could and couldn't date.  
Jason tried calling out to her but it was no use so he jsut followed.

Courtney threw open the door to penthouse four and looked around spotting Sonny at the wet bar. Courtney walked to the middle of the room and started. "Listen Jason and I are are together and I'm sorry if you don't like that but your just gonna have to learn to deal with it I know that being Jason's girlfriend and your sister is a even bigger risk but I don't care cause it's worth it to me and....."

"Courtney"Sunny tried but Courtney wouldn't be quiet. "And if you think you can stop me just because Jason works for you your wrong because I'm happy really happy happier than I ever was with A.J So..."

Sunny put his hand over Courtney's mouth. "Are you gonna let me talk or are you going to continue to scream at me?"

Courtney stepped away from Sunny and crossed her arms.

Sonny looked down then back up. "It's true that um, I would have liked to hear this from you yourselves ya know first and at first my first thought was to get you to understand this couldn't work but then I rembered that that diden't work with AJ so it prolly wont work this time I'm not in love with the idea but if this is what you want....I can't stop you"

Courtney looked up surprised.Then she smiled. "Really Sonny?Your gonna be that cool about this?"

Sonny looked down. "Yeah ya know if this is what you want!"

Courtney embraced him and Sonny a little shocked at first wrapped his arms around his baby sister.

****************************

Courtney smiled as she walked into Kelly's later that night.She was glad thing's hadn't gone so bad with Sunny the last thing she wanted was anther fight between her and her brother. She walked into the back and looked over the schedule then headed back out towards the door but stopped at the entrance of the club downstairs.Carly had asked her to work there a couple nights a week and she was curious as to what it was like.

Courtney went to take the first step when she felt a hand push her back,but she diden't have time to turn around before she hit the bottom and passed out.

A-N/I KNOW I KNOW REALLY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING LOL let me know what you think:)


	9. chapter 9

Everyone in Kelly's heard the bang. Many weren't really sure where it had come from and after nothing more came they went back to their food passing it off as nothing more than a clumsy waitress in the back or something of the sort.  
  
Jason paced the floor of the penthouse. What was taking Courtney so long just to check her schedule? Frowning to himself he hoped Penny or someone hadn't asked her to stay and work a shift. Knowing Courtney she wouldn't be able to say no.  
  
Jason turned to the door opening hopeful, but it was only Carly.  
  
"Hey" She replied.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"So you're still speaking to me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes" Jason smiled. "I just know not to tell you anything ever again"  
  
Carly laughed then stopped when she saw Jason was serious.  
  
"Hey I can be trusted you owe me o.k. Sonny would have gone off if I didn't warn him so really if you think about it I was right again.."  
  
"Uh huh right Okay Carly" Jason cut her off pushing her out in the hall and closing the door behind him.  
  
Jason picked up his cell phone ready to call Courtney when it rang. "Hello" He replied, hoping it was Courtney.  
  
"I need you to get that thing from the warehouse now and bring it over is that a problem?"  
  
Jason frowned at the sound of Sonny's voice. "No it's uh it's just what time is it?" Jason asked.  
  
"What?" Sonny asked puzzled.  
  
"Nothing I'll take care of it" Jason said walking out of the penthouse.  
  
Elizabeth looked around Kelly's glad the dinner crowd was dying down. "Don't feel guilty" She told herself. Courtney had been stronger than she thought and Elizabeth had to hit her over the head with a metal pan after she "fell" down the stairs just to be sure she didn't go anywhere. After all Elizabeth just wanted Courtney hurt so someone would find her and Sonny would realize his life could touch Courtney more if she was with Jason and then it would be over that's all..It wasn't as if she was killing her or anything.  
  
Courtney tried to yell out but the pain was to strong her head felt like someone had takin a brick to it she put her hand up to the back of her head where she had been hit it and felt the blood..before she passed out again. 


	10. 10

Thank you for all the feedback they mean the world to me Chapter 10.  
  
Courtney awoke once again and wondered why no one had come for her yet she needed Jason. She knew he would come she just needed to wait. She couldn't call out or even move the pain was too strong. She found herself silently asking god to send someone. Anyone. Then defeated she let her head clasp on the hard floor again.  
  
Carly wrapped her jacket tighter around her waist as she made her way to Kelly's. She knew it was late but opening up a new club meant a lot of work even if it meant coming down to the club at all hours of the day and night. After all the end protect would make it all worth it. As Carly walked into Kelly's she gave Elizabeth a mean look. She had had enough of her and if it were up to her she would make Elizabth disappear once and for all.  
  
Thinking better of it though she made her way to the doorway of her club. Her club. She loved the way it sounded. Her smile disappeared when she say the figure at the bottom of the stairs with the pool of blood around her. Her first reaction was shock but she quickly recovered turning around and screaming out to Penny. "CALL 911 CALL 911 SOMEONES BEEN HURT" and she rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Oh my god" she said aloud. Turning the little body over. When she was met with Courtney's pale face she felt her stomach drop she felt her heart beat and her head spin. This wasn't real it couldn't be, but it was. "Oh god Courtney? Courtney? Wake up come on come on hunny hang in there okay?" By this time a crowd had gathered and Carly looked up as if noticing them for the first time. "It's ok Courtney there coming there going to help you okay? Hang in their come on.WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY? ISENT 911 FOR EMERGENCY'S WELL WHAT IS THIS WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She hugged Courtney body close to her sobbing the whole time. 


	11. Chapter 11

They weeeled Courtney in on the stretcher and Carly just kept thinking this has got to be a dream her head her face it all looks to fake and suddenly she felt like she was gonna be sick, but she knew that when Courtney woke up she wanted to be there she needed to be.  
  
She still hadent woken up and although she wouldn't admit it she was starting to get scared. She walked aside into the wating room to get a hold of herself. Then silently she picked up her cell phone and dialed the number she knew all to well.  
  
"Yeah Hello?" Jason's voice on the other end made Carly's heart sink.....how could she put this?  
  
"Jase, hey its me"  
  
"Hey Carly im in the middle of something but Sonny's home so what ever it is he can han—"  
  
Carly cut him off. "It's Courtney"  
  
Jason stopped. "What about her?......Carly?....HELLO CARLY?"  
  
"Yeah im sorry look there was an accident at my club and—"  
  
This time though Jason Cut Her Off. "Is she ok?"  
  
Carly Sighed. "Jason she hasent woken up yet"  
  
"I'll be right there and call Sonny"  
  
"Ok well im at the—"But it was no use the line was already dead.  
  
Jason clicked off his cell phone and without a word to anyone at the meeting turned around and walked out the door. Once outside he leaned up against the side of the building and did something he never did before. He opened his eyes looked at the sky and said aloud.. "Please Just Let her be O.k"  
  
Jason and Sonny arrived at the hospital at the same time, you could tell by there state theyd been running just to get here faster from the parking lot.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Sonny asked  
  
"I don't know Sonny I mean I was just going down to the club ya know to take care of some stuff and she was she was at the botton of the stars Sonny there there was blood everywhere it was like a movie and I called the police I swear I did but they took forever and what if what if it wasent soon enough...I ....I" Sonny took her in his arms but you could still here her sobs.  
  
"Where is she now?....Where is the doctor? Dosent Anyone know anything??" Jason stated him being worried making him turn angry.  
  
Jason walked over to the nurses station. "excuse me im trying to find some information about a woman brought in a little while ago Courtney Matthews?"  
  
"Hello" Jason turned around to the sound of a man's voice. "I'm doctor Vanburin I just started here recently are you here for Courtney?"  
  
"Yes he is and so are we can you tell us anything doctor?" Carly stated her and Sonny walking over to join the doctor and Jason.  
  
"Yes I can I can tell you that she's strong, she lived because she wanted too who ever did this did it on purpose I cant tell how many times they hit her but I can say it was more than once and what ever it was they used it was hard they either dident want her coming out of this alive or wanted to scare her so bad she would back off of something.....this isent your typical mugging or random insult they hit her over and over even after she was unconscious"  
  
Carly started crying even harder. "So is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes she;s going to be fine she's going to be a little drousy when she first wakes up from all the medicine and you might witness some slight throwing up and she will have pain mostily to the back of the head area but beside that she can go home tomorrow"  
  
"Thank You so much doctor" Carly said.  
  
"Can we see her?" Jason asked.  
  
"At this tome only one person at a time but yes"  
  
Courtney woke up again after drifting in and out of sleep. She had been dreaming of Jason of course. Her head still hurt but not nearly as bad as before and she just wanted to go home she hated hospitals. Her thought were inturupted by Carly entering "Hey sweety" She said.  
  
"Hey Carly......thank god you found me thank you so much"  
  
Carly smiled threw her tears. "How did you know I found you?"  
  
"Im not sure I just did"  
  
Carly smiled. "well your ok that's all that matters"  
  
"Yeah"Courtney smiled. "So um is anyone else here with you?"  
  
Carly smiled knowingly. "You mean anyone like Jason?....as if hed be anywhere else"  
  
Courtney allowed herself a half smile. "I just I knew he had something to do today for Sonny so..uh..well does he wanna see me?"  
  
Carly laughed "Say no more darling" she bended over kissed Courtney on the cheek and with that was gone.  
  
Courtney looked up as Jason entered the room. "Hey" she said weakly.  
  
"Hey" he replied back sitting in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"You dident have to come I mean its not really a big deal..." she started to say but you could see the tears forming behind her eyes.  
  
"Shhhh of course I came...just rest now we'll figure out together baby I promise"  
  
Courtney smiled. "What?" Jason asked.  
  
Courtney looked away. "Nothing its just I love it when you call me baby...I never told you that though and sometimes when you don't I get sad" she said laughing aloud.  
  
Jason smiled and then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Ok but rest now baby" and with that Courtney drifted off to sleep again not believing she had just said that aloud. 


End file.
